Wait For Me
by pheobeobia
Summary: Jealousy, a waiting girl, a phone call and a song playing on the radio. Answers waiting to happen, but all mysteries to be found out. Can Finn get to her before she surrenders to the other man? I do not own anything, all rights go to their proper owners
1. I'm Coming

Finn was sprawled out on his bed, ignoring the thought that the Glee Club was at the hospital while Quinn went into labor. He didn't want to be there, not after everything that had happened. His phone blasted music.

"Hello?" Finn asked gruffly.

"Finn, get your lazy ass over here," a voice growled into the phone. The voice had a naturally seductive edge to it.

"Santana?" Finn asked.

"Yes?" she replied angrily.

"Why are you calling me?" Finn asked. He could practically hear her eyes roll.

"Quinn is going into labor!" Santana snapped.

"So?" Finn asked.

"Puck's only in there because he is the father! She doesn't like him," Santana said.

"So?" Finn asked again.

"You don't think I see how you stare at her? I'm not stupid. You think I don't see those envious looks you cast at Puck?" she demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Finn stammered.

"Finn, she _needs_ you! She said your name in her sleep. Puck is pissed but she's resisting him! She is so stressed that the doctors are _worried_," Santana said.

"Could she die?" Finn asked. Santana paused.

"I don't know," Santana said softly and honestly. Finn stabbed the end button and slipped on his coat.

He called his mom.

"Mom, Quinn in labor. I'm going over," Finn said.

"I knew you'd do the right thing," his mom said. Finn ran down the stairs, nearly tripping twice. He grabbed and fumbled with the car keys. He hopped in the car and drove out of the driveway.

"I'm coming, Quinn," he said to himself, wishing she could hear him.


	2. Maybe We'll See

Finn was stuck at a red light. He tapped the wheel. He remembered what his mom said when he was little. _Whenever you make a decision weigh the pros and cons_. Finn decided to start with the Pros of Quinn and going to see her

"One: She's known me since kindergarten. Two: She's going through a rough patch. Three: She's really nice and really funny. Four: She needs me. Five: She wants me. Six: I would rather see her alone than with Puck. Seven: I still love that baby. Eight: I miss holding Quinn in my arms. Nine: She's really cute. Ten: I never said good-bye," Finn took a breath. The light turned green and he pulled forward. He started to list the Cons.

"One: She lied to me. Two: She slept with my ex-best friend. Three: She broke my heart," Finn paused he couldn't think of anymore cons. There were ten good things but only three bad things. He turned the radio up and let the addictive lyrics and rhythm fill him with courage. He pulled into the parking lot. He sat in the car until the song ended and then walked in. The glee clubbers stared at him in awe when he walked in.

"Tell Quinn Fabray that Finn Hudson is here," Santana told a nurse. The nurse nodded and went into a room. When the door opened Finn heard Quinn's cries of pain. His heart thumped and twisted when he heard her angel's cry. Rachel bounced over to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Finn didn't answer. He sat down and ran his hands through his hair repeatedly and kept his face to the floor. A nurse came out.

"Finn Hudson?" she called out. Finn stood up.

"That's me," he said, his words slipping up in his nerves. The nurse led him into the room. Quinn's face relaxed when she saw him. Her face was flushed and tear stained. Her blond hair was splayed over a pillow. She reached out a hand. Finn took it with no hesitation.

"Thank you," Quinn croaked. Puck looked steely. He wasn't touching Quinn. Finn guessed that she wasn't letting Puck touch her.

"Hey, Finn," Puck grumbled.

Finn only left once, to go to the bathroom. Unfortunately, he missed the delivery. When he came back, the doctors were cleaning up the baby and then took her away.

"Puck, can you leave us alone for a minute?" Quinn asked. Puck nodded stiffly and left.

"Hey, is she okay?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. We're giving her away," Quinn said.

"To who?" Finn asked.

"Miss Corcoran. She wants a daughter and can't have one. She missed her chance with Rachel. Finn I am so sorry I didn't tell you the truth. I'm so sorry I lied and that I cheated," Quinn's voice trembled. Finn calmed her.

"Quinn, when we were dating, I kind of kissed Rachel twice. I'm not perfect either," Finn said. Quinn smiled.

"You are more than perfect Finn, you are a saint," Quinn said.

"Not so much. Santana and I…we kind of…you know. I felt really awful afterwards," Finn said. Quinn nodded.

"I know what happened. It's fine, Finn. I was the bad one," she said. Finn shook his head.

"I've missed you so much," Finn said. Quinn sighed happily as if those words took the weight of the world off of her shoulders.

"Finn, will you pick out a middle name for my baby?" she asked. Finn was shocked but flattered. He didn't reply to her 'I love you'.

"Yes. Of course. I know one right now: Quinn," Finn said. Quinn gave a fragile smile.

"Thank you. It's perfect. Beth Quinn Carole Corcoran," Quinn said.

"You picked Carole for her second middle name?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, after your mom," Quinn said. Finn smiled. An understanding passed between them. Finn leaned in and wiped a tear from her cheek. He leaned in further

"Bad timing," Puck said as he walked in. Finn and Quinn pulled away. Puck balled his fists and stormed out, pulling Finn by the collar.

"Dude lay off my baby mama," Puck said.

"She doesn't want you! You don't deserve her. You cheat on her and agitated her and all other sorts of shit. You are a lame-ass boyfriend," Finn growled.

"Man, she cheated too!" Puck said.

"You got her drunk you asshole!" Finn argued.

"I don't care, I got her before you did," Puck said.

"No, you didn't. Me and her were together way before you ever cared about her," Finn said and walked back into Quinn's room.


	3. Goodbye

Finn watched Puck and Quinn talking. He felt his heart being ripped up each time one of them smiled. When it was Finn's turn, Quinn was saying good-bye to Beth.

"I know I'm doing the right thing, but it still hurts," Quinn trembled.

"Quinn…what is the thing you most want to tell her?" Finn asked.

"That she has affected my life so much and I am a better person for having carried her," Quinn said.

"You know what you can do. I'll be back later," Finn said. Quin looked down at the baby.

_I'm limited:  
Just look at me - I'm limited  
And just look at you -  
You can do all I couldn't do,  
So now it's up to you  
(spoken) For both of us  
(sung) Now it's up to you:_

_I've heard it said_  
_That people come into our lives for a reason_  
_Bringing something we must learn_  
_And we are led_  
_To those who help us most to grow_  
_If we let them_  
_And we help them in return_  
_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_  
_But I know I'm who I am today_  
_Because I knew you:_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_  
_As it passes a sun_  
_Like a stream that meets a boulder_  
_Halfway through the wood_  
_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_  
_But because I knew you_  
_I have been changed for good_

_It well may be_  
_That we will never meet again_  
_In this lifetime_  
_So let me say before we part_  
_So much of me_  
_Is made of what I learned from you_  
_You'll be with me_  
_Like a handprint on my heart_  
_And now whatever way our stories end_  
_I know you have re-written mine_  
_By being my friend:_  
_Like a ship blown from its mooring_  
_By a wind off the sea_  
_Like a seed dropped by a skybird_  
_In a distant wood_  
_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_  
_But because I knew you:_

_Because I knew you:_

_I have been changed for good_

_And just to clear the air_  
_I ask forgiveness_  
_For the things I've done you blame me for_

_But then, I guess we know_  
_There's blame to share_  
_And none of it seems to matter anymore_

_Like a comet pulled Like a ship blown_  
_From orbit as it Off it's mooring_  
_Passes a sun, like By a wind off the_  
_A stream that meets Sea, like a seed_  
_A boulder, half-way Dropped by a_  
_Through the wood Bird in the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been changed for the better?_

_And because I knew you:_  
_Because I knew you:_

_Because I knew you:_  
_I have been changed for good._

The nurse came and took the baby to the nursery. Finn came back in.

"Did you tell her?" Finn asked. Quinn couldn't speak as tears welled in her eyes. She nodded and pulled Finn down, apologizing for covering his shirt in tears.

"How long will you have to be in here?" Finn asked.

"I don't know," Quinn answered honestly.

"I'll stay with you, if you want me to," Finn offered.

"Thank you Finn. You have always been my hero," she said.

A/N: The song is 'For Good' from wicked. It really makes the scene even more powerful when listening to the song while reading it. I wrote it listening to it and I cried.


	4. Puzzle Pieces

Quinn sat with Finn. They were outside of the hospital, just talking. Finn put her hand in his supportively.

"Finn, thank you so much for being there for me," she said.

"Quinn, I want you to move back in with me," he said.

"But I live with Mercedes," she said.

"Please?" he asked. She smiled.

"Alright. If you insist," she said playfully.

"I do, I do insist," he said. Then he leaned in and kissed her.

He had forgotten how good her kisses were. He had missed them. He felt the missing piece in his heart fill in briefly, until he was yanked away from her by Puck. Puck was a team player, except when it came to girls.

"Dude, you need to leave," Puck said in a low growl. Finn glared at him and placed Quinn behind him protectively.

"No, I'm taking Quinn home. She's moving back in with me," Finn said defiantly. Puck gaped at him, then at Quinn and then back at Finn.

"What the hell?" Puck asked.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said and then went with Finn inside the hospital to take one last look at her daughter.

When it was Puck's turn to say good-bye to Beth, Rachel was with him.

"So, did they get back together?" she asked timidly. Puck frowned.

"Not today but I give them a week tops before they are a couple again," He said.

"Well maybe I can-" Puck cut her off.

"No. Don't you get it? The best shot of them breaking up was him finding out that Beth was mine and not his. That happened and they _got over it_. _I_ have more of a chance than dating Finn than you do," Puck said. Not that he truly loved Quinn; he just loved the _idea_ of her. Rachel frowned.

"But Finn loves me," she insisted. Puck turned his deadly glare on her.

"No he doesn't! He isn't here just to play nice with Quinn, he's here to get her back. And he's not asking her to move back in with him to be the next Mother Theresa. He loves _her_," Puck yelled.

"She's moving back in with him?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, he asked her to and she said yes. I found that out after I caught them kissing," Puck breathed.

"They kissed?" Rachel asked in an even smaller voice. Puck nodded. He shoved his hands in his pockets and sulked away. Rachel walked into the waiting room to see Finn's arms around Quinn, tangling his fingers gently in her ponytail.

"Thank you Finn," Quinn said, she loved being in his arms again. They were like two interlocking pieces built just for each other. She felt so _right_ in his arms. Finn looked down at her lovingly.

"No biggie," he said softly. Finn let her out of his arms but took her hand supportively.

"Let's go," Finn said, getting ready to drive her home.


	5. Promises, Promises

Finn ran with Quinn, laughing through the pouring rain, to his house. They stood there for a minute, laughing and staring at each other. Finn reached out and brushed back a piece of her sopping blond hair. Quinn smiled at him.

"I missed you, Finn," she said with tears in her eyes. Finn folded her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you too, Quinny," he whispered. Quinn looked up at him, he was smiling at her. He leaned in and kissed her. If he had looked up he would've noticed Puck's car driving by, with Puck staring angrily at them before speeding off. Finn pulled away and unlocked the house door. Quinn looked up at him.

"You smell good," she said and then blushed. Finn laughed and then led her into the house. He sat on the couch and gestured for her to sit next to him. She obliged.

"Quinn? Thank you," he said.

"For what?" she gasped.

"I know it hurt, but it took you breaking my heart for me to realize how much you mean to me," Finn said. Quinn lowered her head.

"Finn, don't," she whispered.

"Why? Quinn you said you missed me, and I just got you back in my arms," Finn said, his voice filling with hurt. She looked up with mournful tears falling down her cheeks.

"I owe Puck a favor," she said in an even softer voice.

"No," Finn muttered.

"I don't want to but…he was the father of Beth," she gasped for air.

"Quinn…you don't owe him anything. In fact he owes you for knocking you up," He said.

"Finn, I'm afraid," Quinn said. In a flashback, Finn remembered how when they were dating that he was the only person she would ever admit fear to. He didn't know what she was afraid of, but she gathered her in his arms.

"It's okay Quinn, everything's going to be fine," he said. He lifted her chin so she looked at him. She looked so sad, so strong, so wise, and so hauntingly _beautiful_. He was the luckiest guy in the world to have dated her. She drew shapes across the shirt that clung to his chest from the rain. Her touch made him shiver, but she had no idea of the effect she had.

"You are the best hero I could ask for," she said, wiping her tears. Finn pulled her upstairs.

"You'll sleep in my room," he said. It was warmer and cleaner than the rest of the house, though he didn't know why. Quinn tentatively lifted her chin, her lips tickling is. After a reassuring smile from Finn, she kissed him goodnight. Finn stared after her, wondering why he ever let her go. And he wondered if he'd ever be able to get her truly back.


	6. Untouchable

Finn was sitting on the couch when Quinn came in and sat cross legged next to him. Her hair was wet from the shower she had taken and really, Finn thought that just made her look more stunning. He put down the sports catalog he had been thumbing through so he could talk to her with no distractions.

"Do you remember the first conversation we had?" he blurted out. Quinn looked surprised and then smiled and nodded. She knew very well.

"Yeah, you asked me if I was an angel. I said no, but you insisted that I had to be an angel sent from heaven," Quinn said. Finn smiled, he believed that just as much now…just not in quite a literal sense.

"And then we split my chocolate chip cookie and you told me about the Greek hero Perseus. You said that I would be a hero even better than Perseus," Finn laughed. Quinn nodded.

"D-do you remember the first time we…kissed?" Quinn asked.

"It was spring…we were on that eighth grade field trip to the orchard. But we wouldn't get together until this year," Finn said. They had sat under two blossoming trees, one pear tree and one cherry tree. They had been laughing when Quinn smiled and looked at him with a strange glint in her eye. Finn had raised a hand to push back a piece of her hair. The white and pink petals had scattered perfectly throughout her blond hair. Finn had leaned in and kissed her.

"My mom took us out for milkshakes after that field trip," Quinn remembered. Finn looked at her with sad eyes.

"And you said that we shouldn't go out, it broke my heart," Finn said.

"I said that because Michaela Turner said that she was going to ask you out," Quinn said softly.

"Oh,"

"I had liked you since sixth grade," Quinn murmured. Finn leaned in so that their noses barely touched.

"I still like you," he murmured. His lips just barely brushed hers when he felt her pull away physically, emotionally and mentally.

"No," she said so softly it sounded like a breath of air.

"Why?" Finn pleaded.

"Puck…" she muttered.

"Do you like him?" Finn asked.

"No, but," Quinn was interrupted by Finn kissing her. She felt breath leave her, she felt her heart heal. She sighed into the kiss. Finn wiped a warm tear from her face, loving every moment of the kiss.

"Finn, Puck will be so pissed. W-we can't be together anymore. Puck…he's made it really hard for me to date anyone else without my world crumbling. If I had a choice, you'd know who I'd choose," Quinn explained and kissed him again, to show her preference. She pulled away but Finn kept a hand on her cheek. There was an angry knock on the door.

"That's probably Puck," Quinn said unhappily. Finn held onto her for dear life. Quinn kissed him.

"Bye," Finn choked.

"I love you," Quinn said mournfully before opening the door and putting on a poker face so Puck wouldn't hurt Finn. Finn knew it wasn't manly of him but he felt tears form in his eyes.

"I love you too," He murmured to no one, wishing she was still there.

He wanted her...but he couldn't have her. She was...

Untouchable


	7. Forbidden Love

Quinn's hair was in ringlets, golden angel ringlets. It wasn't for any reason, just a change of style. Puck was in the living room, he had invited himself over. She was stalling. Finn came in.

"He's waiting," Finn muttered. Quinn dropped her gaze so she wasn't staring at him. She put her hair in a ponytail and went downstairs.

"Let's study," Quinn said and pulled out a textbook. Puck frowned. Quinn heard Finn come downstairs.

"Mind if I join?" Finn asked, seeing the two studying.

"Sure," Quinn muttered, as if she didn't care. But the spark in her eyes begged to differ. She cared a lot.

Puck left after six long hours. Quinn let her hair down after he left. Finn followed Quinn into the kitchen. His fingers brushed her lips, making her shudder.

"Finn, stop," Quinn pleaded. Finn moved his fingertips to her cheek.

"Why?" he murmured. She pulled away.

"I need to be loyal to Puck," she said as tears welled in her eyes.

"Why?" Finn asked again.

"Because I owe it to him." Quinn said.

"No, no you don't! It is all his fault. Quinn, we would still be together if it weren't for him," Finn pointed out.

"B-but you love Rachel," Quinn said as she started to cry, she was denying herself the one thing in life that she truly loved, needed and wanted.

"No, I don't. She is nothing compared to you," Finn admitted. Quinn's arms crossed her chest.

"I love-" she started but Finn cut her off.

"You do _not_ love Puck," Finn murmured.

"I _should_ love Puck," she said breathlessly. He wiped a tear from her face.

"No, you shouldn't. He has done _nothing_ to earn your love," Finn said. He cupped her face, gently forcing her to look at him.

"I am a bad girlfriend to him, I was a bad girlfriend to you too," She blurted.

"You were the _perfect_ girlfriend, you made a few mistakes. So did I," Finn said and kissed her. She kissed back eagerly, too eagerly, she thought. She pushed aside that thought and wallowed in the joy that the kiss brought her. She pulled away, in need of oxygen.

"We really need to stop doing that," She panted as she tried to catch her breath.

"When you look at me with that spark in your eyes, when we touch, when we kiss, it brings me back to life and back to normalcy. Surely you won't deny me the right to live?" Finn asked, sounding smarter and wiser than Quinn had ever heard him. Quinn crossed her arms across her chest again.

"Do you not understand the situation that we are in?" she asked, sounding fierce and compassionate all in one.

"Unrequited Love?" Finn asked miserably, surprising Quinn with the knowledge of the word.

"No, we literally can't be together right now and I'm sorry that this is so melodramatic but it's the truth. Puck likes you but he can get super pissed, as you know from your fight that week when we had to use wheelchairs," Quinn breathed.

"I want to be with you," Finn said earnestly. Quinn placed her hand on his cheek.

"We'll make it through…I think," she said. That didn't reassure him, at all.

Quinn's first day back at school, Sue pulled her into her office with Santana and Brittany.

"Q, we need you back on the squad…captain slot. Now you can quit that pathetic group of mouth-breathers who call them selves 'Glee club'. Get to the quitting," Sue said.

"I am honored to accept my old role back, but I _will_ also stay in glee," Quinn said kindly but firmly.

"What?" Sue demanded.

"You can't complain, you need me on the team. You may have won Nationals but it was your lowest score so far. And you never know when Kurt will quit, he loves Glee more than Cheerios," Quinn said.

"Hmm, okay. You can be a Gleerio. That's a Glee Cheerio. I will rely on my spy work from Brittany and Santana, your Betas," Sue said. Santana's face fell.

"Actually Britt and San _will_ be my co-captains. Think about, three girls for the captain page means that we can do better formations," Quinn said.

"Right, good to have you back, Q," Sue said and excused the girls. Brittany hugged Quinn, and even Santana hugged her.

"Thank you," Santana whispered so only she could hear. Quinn didn't put on her uniform yet; she was a new kind of Cheerio, she was a Cheerio with a soul. She saw Finn in the hallway, he was staring at her and she was staring at him. Puck came over to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she averted her gaze.

"Hi, Puck," she said so softly he had to strain to hear her.

How she wished that Puck was Finn.


	8. The Strong, The Weak and The Loved

Finn drove Quinn home after school. He drummed his fingers on the wheel anxiously. He kept casting shy, quick little looks at Quinn. She pulled her hair out of it's Cheerios ponytail. Finn cleared his throat and she turned to look at him.

"So…I'm dating Rachel," Finn said hoarsely. Quinn looked at him with shocked, betrayed and hurt eyes.

"I was working on Puck, hoping he would let me go," Quinn murmured, not looking at him. She was a tolerant person, except when it came to other girls dating Finn. She knew she had no right to be angry since she was dating Puck, but she practically _had_ to date Puck. Finn had chosen to date Rachel.

"I just…I don't know," Finn sighed.

"So you like her," Quinn muttered softly. Finn stiffened.

"I guess a little, but not like how I like you," Finn said honestly. Quinn turned away to hide her frown. Finn could feel the anger and hurt rolling off of her but said nothing. When they reached his house she ran inside and into the bathroom. She felt tears sting her eyes.

"I'm a hypocrite, I'm a hypocrite," she said over and over trying to calm the tears, where had strong Quinn Fabray vanished to?

"Quinn?" Finn asked. The door opened before she had time to dry her eyes. Finn looked at her, ashamed. She didn't smile, even though it looked like a forced one was pulling at her lips. His heart pounded and for the first time in his life he knew the power of desire.

"I'm fine," Quinn said strongly, even though it was a lie. Finn pulled her out of the bathroom gently, as if pulling something so fragile it would shatter at his touch. He felt like he could shatter if she smiled, cried or yelled. Anything she did blew him away. Quinn's lips trembled. Finn thought she was hurt, and she was, but the trembling was because she ached to hug him and ached to kiss him.

"No, you're not," he said. They stood there like that, staring at each other longingly with his hand on her wrist, for what seemed like forever.

"I'm fine," Quinn stressed again and finally pulled her wrist out from his hand. He felt like he was going to break now that he wasn't holding her hand.

"Quinn, tell me what's wrong," Finn pleaded quietly.

"I miss you, okay? Happy now? I miss you and I love you but I really don't need to be in another love triangle. You know what, we're not even a triangle, we're like a freaking hexagon! And I am the only one who loves one person only," She said, her voice filling with emotion. Her rant was silenced when Finn planted his lips on hers. She lost herself for a moment and returned the kiss readily. Then she pulled away suddenly; feeling shocked, ashamed and guilty.

"We really shouldn't have done that," she said.

"Why?" Finn asked and leaned again, only to have his lips land on her outstretched hand.

"Because we have other people," Quinn muttered unsteadily. Finn didn't move from her hand. His eyes locked on hers and she melted she moved her hand and moved his mouth to her jaw.

"Quinn?" Puck called from outside.

"Finn, are you in there?" Rachel said, also from outside. Finn moved his lips to hers momentarily and then he pulled away too soon to get the door. Quin stood in the bathroom; feeling shocked, thrilled and desperately smitten. Puck came upstairs.

"Sooo," he said.

"Let's go get something to eat," Quinn murmured and led him downstairs, avoiding looking at the ever-triumphant Rachel.

The strong Quinn Fabray was back, and she wasn't going to let Puck use her or let Rachel gloat. If only Rachel knew the little scene that had happened before she arrived.

Quinn Fabray only had room for one true love in her heart, and that one spot was forever Finn's.


	9. Singing, Kissing, Plotting

_How do I keep falling for this_? Quinn thought as Finn kissed her. She kissed back happily even though she knew that they both had people to be faithful to. Finally she gathered the will power to push him away gently. She quickly glanced at the night sky from the window before looking back at Finn.

"Help me practice for glee," she said, desperately trying not to stare at his face. She needed an excuse so she wouldn't kiss him. She started the music on her CD, her iPod was still at her mom and dad's house. She swayed to the music. Finn recognized the song, Rachel had played it for him numerous times.

Quinn_  
Kiss Me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreams  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me  
_

She ran a hand through Finn's hair. She had realized by now that she really could _not_ sing this song and deny her feelings for Finn at the same time.

_And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lot all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine_

Finn stepped in, knowing the male part.

Finn_  
Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Though different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell_

Finn placed his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

Both_  
Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time_

Finn_  
Say there's no future  
For us as a pair_

Quinn gave into her feelings.

Both_  
And though I know I may know  
I don't care  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is though  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine_

Finn kissed her again and she didn't care. She kissed back with as much passion as he did. She didn't pull away until she really needed air, because really, it was impossible to resist Finn.

In glee Mr. Schue announced that,

"This year at Sectionals we need to sing a Broadway song. We will take submissions starting tomorrow and just because the song that you sang get's picked does _not_ mean that you will get picked for the solo," he said. Quinn's heart fluttered with excitement. The song that she and Finn sang was from Wicked, that was a Broadway song! She looked at him but Rachel was already shooting off her mouth about duets to Finn. Quinn's heart fell. Santana and Brittany sat on either side of her.

"Berry's taking your man," Santana said in disgust.

"Nothing I can do about it," Quinn said numbly.

"No, but we do owe you a favor…listen to this," Santana said and whispered in Quinn's ear, Brittany nodding the whole time.

"You two are the best," Quinn said. The girls smiled and, surprisingly, didn't say 'we know'.

"No, you are the best, Q," they said together.

Quinn smiled, she would tear Rachel _down_.


	10. Till Death do us Part

A/N: Feeling a 'Wicked' vibe. Maybe I'll try to incorporate all my favorite songs…where the fit. I'm not going to have random songs anywhere.

Santana and Brittany fell into step on either side of one Miss Rachel Berry.

"Listen here Berry, we have a quartet song in mind to sing for Schue. We need you to sing in it. Here, it's arranged differently," Santana said and thrust the sheet music at her.

"How did you two arrange music?" Rachel asked. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"We didn't," Brittany said. Rachel took the music obligingly.

"Ooh, I love this song," Rachel said.

"The poor song. Anyway, this is your part," Santana said and then she and Brittany left.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany stood in an organized clump on one part of the stage, Rachel was near them but not with them. The rest of glee stared up at them. The music started.

Rachel  
_What is this feeling?  
So sudden and new?_

Santana

_I felt it the moment  
I laid eyes on you:_

Rachel  
_My pulse is rushing:_

Quinn  
_My head is reeling:_

Brittany  
_My face is flushing:_

All  
_What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes! Loathing_

Rachel:

_Unadulterated loathing_

Santana  
_For your face_

Quinn  
_Your voice_

Brittany  
_Your clothing_

Quinn and Rachel

_Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Every little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure and strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you_  
My whole life long!

Brittany and Santana

_you are just too good  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
She's a terror! She's a Tartar!  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But you're a martyr!_

Rachel  
_Well: these things are sent to try us!_

Brittany and Santana  
_forced to reside  
With someone so disgusticified  
We all just want to tell you:  
We're all on your side!  
We share your:_

All  
_What is this feeling Loathing  
So sudden and new? Unadulterated loathing  
I felt the moment For her face, her voice  
I laid eyes on you Her clothing  
My pulse is rushing Let's just say:  
My head is reeling We loathe it all!  
Oh, what is this feeling? Ev'ry little trait  
Does it have a name? Makes our very flesh  
Yes: Begin to crawl:.  
Ahhh: Ahhh:_

ALL  
_Loathing!_

Quinn and Rachel  
_There's a strange exhilaration Loathing  
In such total detestation Loathing  
So pure, so strong Loathing_

All  
_So strong!_

All  
_Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last ALL  
And I will be loathing Loathing  
For forever loathing Loathing  
Truly deeply loathing Loathing you  
My whole Loathing  
Life long! Unadulterated loathing_

The girls all walked off of the stage.

Finn walked home from a park visit with Rachel. Finn hadn't realized it was so late and now doubt that Quinn would be sick with worry. He felt guilty, he hated seeing her worried, hurt or uncomfortable. He fiddled with his cell-phone. Rachel had thought that the 'date' went well. Finn had been bored out of his mind. He came to a street and looked both ways, he had plenty of time to cross. When he had almost made it to the other side he dropped his phone. He reached down to get it and his pants got stuck o a thorn bunch. He tried in vain to free them. Then it all happened so fast.

He saw the lights and heard the squeal of tires and brakes fighting velocity.

And he felt the searing pain. He let out a strangled howl.


	11. Linked

Mr. Schue announced the solo,

"The song will be No Good Deed, from Wicked. And it will be sung by one Quinn Fabray," he said. Quinn smiled and Mercedes smiled at her.

"Wait…where's Finn?" Artie asked. They all turned to Quinn.

"I thought he left before me…I fell asleep pretty early last night so I don't know if he came home," she said, furrowing her brow. Panic seized her. She pulled out her cell and looked at Mr. Schue who nodded to show his approval.

"Carol? Did Finn come home last night?" she asked in a panicked tone.

"I didn't know, I thought you knew," Carol said. Quinn said goodbye.

"He never came home," she muttered. Suddenly all phones were out calling and texting Finn.

"H-Hello?" Finn's weak voice asked.

"I got him!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Finn where are you?" she asked.

"I'm at the hospital," he said and the world stopped spinning. Quinn froze and her phone slid out of her hand. When it hit the floor it sounded like a thunderclap, she winced. Mercedes, Kurt, Santana and Brittany surrounded her.

"Quinn?" Mercedes asked.

"Quinn what happened," Santana prompted. Kurt pushed them all aside and looked in her eyes.

"Quinn, tell us what he said," Kurt commanded gently. Her mouth moved but no sound came out.

"H-he's at the hospital," she stammered.

"WHAT?" the collective voices in the room gasped. Quinn started to cry. She slipped on her cheerios jacket and grabbed her car keys.

"I need to go," she said and Mr. Schue nodded. She ran to her car and drove to the hospital. She probably gave everything away to Puck and Rachel but, goddammit, Finn needed her. She felt guilty that she didn't know what was up sooner. She ran up to the reception desk once she reached the hospital (there was only one hospital near their town so she knew which one to try first)

"Is there a Finn Hudson here?" she asked in desperation. The nurse nodded and led her to Finn's bed. She shuddered. His arm and leg were both in a cast. His head was bandaged. He was bruised, bleeding, burnt, scraped and lord knows what else. She leaned her head on his good shoulder and cried.

"I am so sorry Finn…it's all my fault I should've waited up for you I could've figured it out sooner," she sobbed.

"Quinn, it's not your fault. Um, not to be rude but I need to call my mom…she doesn't know," he said. She pulled away and handed him his phone.

"What _happened_ to you?" she demanded.

"I-I got hit by a car and the driver took me to the hospital, I was knocked out until this afternoon. I should be here for another day. I might have to be in a wheelchair for a few days," Finn muttered. Quinn hid her traumatized face. Soon after Finn called his mom, she showed up and so was the glee club.

"Finn are you okay?" Mercedes asked. Finn nodded but Quinn, whose chair had been literally against his bed the whole time, looked at him in disbelief.

"You got hit by a _car_. You are not okay," she said, tears welling up in her eyes again. Rachel and Puck were the only ones who seemed pissed off. Soon everyone left except Quinn and Finn's mom…and Rachel. Carol went out to the bathroom.

"You should leave," Rachel said to Quinn.

"I think _you_ should leave," Quinn retorted, eyeing Finn's sleeping figure.

"I am his _girlfriend_," Rachel said.

"Put a sock in it Berry…I live with him," Quinn said and shifted in her seat. Finn stirred in his sleep.

"_Quinn_," he mumbled. Quinn couldn't help but smile. Rachel left in a huff.

Quinn juggled school, glee and Finn. She practiced her solo, helped Finn catch up on school work and work on keeping honors. Finally doing a full practice run of her solo, she was ready. She always found it easy to get emotional as it translated so easily to her and Finn. She swore no one would ever her Finn again.

Quinn:

_Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

Let his flesh not be torn  
Let his blood leave no stain  
Though they beat him  
Let him feel no pain  
Let his bones never break  
And however they try  
To destroy him  
Let him never die:  
Let him never die:

Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka:

What good is this chanting?  
I don't even know what I'm reading!  
I don't even know which trick I ought to try  
Fiyero, where are you?  
Already dead, or bleeding?  
One more disaster I can add to my  
Generous supply?

No good deed goes unpunished  
No act of charity goes unresented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
That's my new creed  
My road of good intentions  
Led where such roads always lead  
No good deed  
Goes unpunished!

Nessa:  
Doctor Dillamond:  
Fiyero:  
Fiyero!

One question haunts and hurts  
Too much, too much to mention:  
Was I really seeking good  
Or just seeking attention?  
Is that all good deeds are  
When looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are  
Maybe that's the reason why

No good deed goes unpunished  
All helpful urges should be circumvented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
Sure, I meant well -  
Well, look at what well-meant did:  
All right, enough - so be it  
So be it, then:  
Let all Oz be agreed  
I'm wicked through and through  
Since I can not succeed  
Fiyero, saving you  
I promise no good deed  
Will I attempt to do again  
Ever again  
No good deed  
Will I do again!

Quinn was not ready to give up good deeds but she could spare some people from her new found comfort with being nice. The applause from the glee club alone hurt her ears.

"Just with that incredible performance I think we have sectionals in the bag," Mr. Schue said. Quinn closed her eyes, her world was not bad. But it was far from perfect. The one thing she truly wanted, Finn, did not belong to her. And she belonged to Puck, or at least that's what Puck wanted to believe.

As soon as Finn got out of the wheelchair, Quinn had her first good nights sleep. When Finn was okay, she was okay.

They were linked.


	12. Circles in the Sand

A/N: Leaving the theme of wicked songs now.

Finn smiled at Rachel. Another date and he was sort of getting used to it. Wait. Was that a bad thing? He had just been injured, Quinn had stood by him…and now she wasn't talking to him and Rachel was happy. He was kind of happy.

In glee club the next day Quinn walked in hand-in-hand with one Mr. Noah Puckerman. Damn, how it made Finn's heart tear up. Quinn took the microphone. Her eyes scanned the crowd until she found the brown puppy-dog eyes she longed for.

_I wanna have you  
'Cause you're all I've got  
Don't wanna lose you  
'Cause it means a lot  
All the joy this world can bring  
Doesn't give me anything  
When you're not here ..._

_Idiot me  
Stupid fool  
How could you be  
So uncool?  
To fall in love with someone who  
doesn't really care for you  
it's so obscure..._

_But I feel...  
Wonderful  
Yes I feel...  
Don't you know I feel...?  
Wonderful_

_God it makes me feel so blue  
Every time I think about you  
All of the heat of my desire  
Smoking like some crazy fire  
Come on here  
Look at me  
Where I stand  
Can't you see my heart burning  
In my hands?  
Do you want me?  
Do you not?  
Does it feel cold baby?  
Does it feel hot?_

_I wanna hold you  
And be so held back  
Don't wanna need you  
But it's where I'm at  
Thinking 'bout you every day  
How come I was made that way?  
It's so surreal..._

_But I feel... wonderful  
Yes I feel ...  
Don't you know I feel...wonderful_

_God it makes me feel so blue  
Every time I think about you  
All of the heat of my desire  
Smoking like some crazy fire  
Come on here  
Look at me  
Where I stand  
Can't you see my heart burning'  
In my hands?  
Do you want me?  
Do you not?  
Does it feel cold baby?  
Does it feel hot?_

_It makes me feel so blue  
Every time I think about you  
All of the heat of my desire  
Smoking like some crazy fire  
Come on here  
Look at me  
Where I stand  
Can't you see my heart burning  
In my hands?  
Do you want me?  
Do you not?  
Does it feel cold baby?  
Does it feel hot?_

Quinn sat down without saying a word. She cast a shy smile at Finn when Puck wasn't looking.

"Well that was really good, Quinn. Does anyone want to go tomorrow?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Mr. Schue, I know for a fact that Quinn has another song that she has been practicing," Finn offered gently when no one stepped into the previous silence. Mr. Schue nodded and agreed. Quinn smiled again at Finn, before she left with Puck.

That night, Quinn was away and Finn was at the house with Rachel. Rachel was in the living room watching something and Finn was finishing homework in the kitchen. His phone buzzed. He smiled when he saw Quinn's picture. He answered it.

"Hey," He breathed.

"Hi, Finn," she said and he shuddered. Thank god she was talking to him again.

"Thank you for today," She murmured.

"Anytime. I better go…Rachel is in the next room," Finn muttered and he could practically hear Quinn's rage and hurt through the phone. When they had hung up, Finn sighed and decided that he would have to perform tomorrow too.

Anything to show Quinn how much he loved her. Of course there was the little problem of Rachel….NO; Showing Quinn his love mattered more.

Anything for Quinn

A/N: the Song is Wonderful by Annie Lennox


	13. Cry for Me

Finn stood in the auditorium, all alone. He might as well sing it out and there was no way Rachel would hear this which was good.

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

_**Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you**__  
__**I guess we never really moved on**__  
__**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

_**And I never wanna say goodbye**__  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
__**And, yes, I've dreamt of you too**__  
__**And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight**__  
No I don't think she has a clue_

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

There were claps and Finn's head shot up. Quinn was standing there.

"Was that song for anyone in particular?" she asked, keeping the hope out of her voice. She came closer.

"Um, yeah. She's standing right here," he said. Quinn was trembling. She was so torn. Should she kiss him? Hold him? Run before she did anything that would get Finn in trouble with Puck? She closed her eyes to decide but Finn beat her to it. His lips pressed to hers and she felt the tangibility of his love before she involuntarily stepped away.

"Puck," she started when Finn brushed past her, not looking back. She collapsed onto the stage, tears forming in her eyes. Did she blow her last chance? Was she so afraid of Puck's wrath that she would risk Finn's love? Was Finn so hurt he wouldn't ever try to kiss her again? She buried her head in her hands. She sobbed and screamed into her hands.

Finn was strong. But was she so awful that she tore him up and spit him back out? No, no she couldn't be. Right?

She didn't hurt people she loved.

A/N: the song is Lips of an Angel by hinder and the bold parts are the lyrics I want to stress.


	14. Letters to You

Quinn hated it. She hated the hurt and rage that built up in her every time she saw Finn with Rachel. She hated Berry and she hated that Rachel felt like she had won.

"Quinn?" the teacher called.

"Hm?" she asked.

"Do you have your poetry unit assignment?" he asked. She nodded and brought it up to him to grade.

She ran over her poem that she wrote in her head:

**I can't dream of a day better than this:**

**One were we sit and where we kiss.**

**We can't be together but know I love you,**

**With you in my arms I'd always be true**

**But we are forever barred**

**And I love you until my tears dry hard.**

The paper was set back on her desk. Quinn studied the blue A on the top of the paper. She smiled at the grade happily.

"Very creative, Miss Fabray," the teacher said. Quinn nodded a 'thank you' and got up. As she walked down the hallway she threw the paper in the trash, not even looking to see if it landed. She saw Finn and she felt like her knees were about to give out. He made her feel so weak. An idea sparked in her head and she ran to glee, eagerly.

"So we have one performance today, Quinn…take it away," Mr. Schue said. Quinn smiled and stood in the center of the room.

_When I'm with you  
I shake inside  
My heart's all tangled up  
My tongue is tied it's crazy_

_Can't walk, can't talk, can't eat, can't sleep  
Oh, I'm in love, oh I'm in deep 'cause baby_

_With a kiss you can strip me defenseless  
With a touch I completely lose control  
All that's left of my strength is a memory, wo..._

_I get weak when I look at you  
Weak when we touch  
I can't speak when I look in your eyes  
I get weak when you're next to me  
Weak from this love  
I can't speak when I look in your eyes  
I get weak_

_Convincing eyes, persuasive lips  
The helpless heart just can't resist their power_

_You know you've got a hold over me  
You know you've got me where I want to be _

_cause lover_

_Like a wave you keep pulling me under  
How I'll ever get out of this I don't know  
I just know there's just no way to fight it, wo..._

_I get weak when I look at you  
Weak when we touch  
I can't speak when I look in your eyes  
I get weak when you're next to me  
Weak from this love  
I'm in deep when I look in your eyes  
I get weak I get weak I get weak_

_Just a kiss you can strip me defenseless  
Just a touch I completely lose control  
All that's left of my strength is a memory, wo..._

_I get weak when I look at you  
Weak when we touch  
I can't speak when I look in your eyes  
I get weak when you're next to me  
Weak from this love  
I can't speak when I look in your eyes  
I get weak I get weak I get weak_

Quinn had tactfully avoided Puck's eyes the entire time so he didn't get all goony over her. She thanked Mr. Schue for letting her sing that day and left with the rest of the glee club.

She ran to her car, ready to go home and leave Puck and Rachel behind.

Finn walked out of the glee classroom alone, he had waited until Rachel had left before he came out. He found a piece of paper by the trashcan and picked it up to put it in when he saw the top of it: **Forever Barred** by Quinn Fabray. Finn opened it up and read it. His heart rate sped up a little when he read it. He smiled to himself and tucked the piece of paper in his backpack. So she wasn't completely suckered by Puck at least.

Maybe there was a chance.


	15. Dream Baby

Finn found Rachel. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. It had been two weeks since he had found Quinn's poem. Finn kept the kiss short.

"Hey Rach, we should talk," Finn said. Rachel smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Sure thing Finny, let's go to the auditorium," Rachel said and dragged him away.

Finn was bored by the time that they were both situated in the auditorium. Rachel smiled up at him he opened his mouth to speak and then closed it.

"I feel sick, gotta go," Finn said and ran to the bathroom before the vomit rose up. He had never vomited at school before. He waited to make sure there was no more and then rinsed out his mouth with mouthwash. He sat on the dirty bathroom floor, his head in his hands. There was _something_ in him that stirred when Rachel kissed him, right? He was getting so involved.

Finn walked desolately into the Spanish classroom. He sat in his seat and stared at Quinn as she walked in the doorway. She bit her lip and stood in her tiptoes, leaning on the door frame until her hazel's eyes found an empty seat next to Santana. Finn couldn't help but memorize every stride, step and sway she took in her walk to the seat. Finn flinched whenever Rachel turned to him and shuddered whenever he heard Quinn's voice eagerly answer a question. Near the end of the class, Quinn cast a shy look at him before Puck wrapped his arm around her shoulder and steered her out of the door.

Finn and Quinn stood awkwardly in the kitchen. Quinn leaned on the counter and lowered her gaze.

"Finn, thank you for taking me in," Quinn murmured. Finn almost sputtered out his soda.

"Quinn, we've lived together over a month, I think you can stop thanking me. We are…well…this is natural," Finn said, not realizing what else it could be talking about. It was so true though, everything about him and Quinn just flowed together naturally. Quinn grinned. The front door opened and Rachel came in.

"Hey, Finn, are you ready for our date?" Rachel asked. Finn nodded and kissed Rachel quickly before they left, tearing Quinn's heart.

Finn was staring, in awe, at the picture in Rachel's hand. It was a picture of baby Beth. She was so little and gorgeous. Finn felt like he was looking at Quinn, there was no likeness to Puck at all, not yet anyway.

"She's adorable," Finn said hoarsely.

"It kind of makes me think about, you know, what our kids are going to look like," Rachel chirped. Finn felt surprised, taken aback and a little disappointed.

"Our kids?" He repeated a little hollowly.

"Yeah a little girl with my hair and stature but maybe with your height…and a little boy with my complexion but maybe your ingenuity," Rachel pondered dreamily.

For some reason, when Finn thought of a daughter he imagined her with a gentle smirk and a blond wisps of hair and maybe a fairer complexion. And when he thought of a son he thought about dark hair, tall but with hazel eyes and a smirk that matched the girl's.

Finn felt a lump rise in his throat. What was he doing? He was lying to himself!

In the hallways of school, Finn didn't meet anyone's gazes, he felt so heartbroken when he saw Puck place his arms around Quinn. Rachel fell into step with him and took his hand, clearly not getting that he needed some alone time. Finn sighed and pulled her out of the bumbling hallway.

"Rachel I can't do this anymore," Finn muttered.

"What…come back to the janitor's closet?" Rachel asked, puzzled.

"No, I need time to sort things out and I really like what we have going here but I need to figure out if this is what I want more than anything. I need time to figure out what I want," Finn said. Rachel's eyes got misty but Finn wasn't sure if she was faking to make him feel guilty or not.

"So you're breaking up with me?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, but it's not because I don't want to be with you it's just that I need time to think and I can't do that if I'm with someone," Finn rushed, a little confused himself. Rachel nodded and went out into the hallway, crying as she went.

Quinn closed her locker, her eyes fixed on Berry's sobbing figure. Only one thing could make Rachel cry like that, and Quinn knew _exactly_ what it was. A small smirk pulled at her lips and she set off down the hallway, going faster than the speed of light.


	16. Grasp for You

Quinn found Puck alone by his locker. He smirked when he saw her, she _never_ came to him. He always had to come to her.

"Sup, babe?" Puck asked. To his surprise, Quinn didn't stiffen, though if she weren't here on a mission she would've.

"Puck? We're done," she stammered, slightly afraid of his rage.

"What?" Puck yelled.

"As much as you like to manipulate my view to make me think this; you are not in control of me. And I don't need to date you. You can be a nice guy and you are a great singer but you just aren't the guy for me. We don't work out together," Quinn said firmly.

"Quinn, are you drunk or something? You and I are like amazing," he scoffed. Quinn's brow furrowed, showing her slight frustration.

"No we aren't an amazing couple. I'm not enough for you; you've got a wandering eye. I don't want to be with you. You drink, sleep around and the only thing you care about is your rep, your guitar and your stupid video games. Santana is classy compared to you," Quinn said, trying her best to remain nice and hide her disgust. Puck shut his locker closed angrily.

"Damn it Quinn, we are meant to be together," Puck growled.

"My god, what's wrong with you! You need a few dozen slushies to the face! Look around you at our relationship. It was based on lies and false emotions. You loved Beth, as did I, but we are not in love. You need to look at what our life was when Beth was still Drizzle. We lied to ourselves and other people, you cheated on me even then and let's not forget the way you lied and changed just to make me think you were mature and responsible. You never cared about me, I never cared about you. You were like a brother to me. And then you went and ruined it. Now you are like a leech, draining me slowly. I don't want to deal with the sickening feeling that there's this impending doom – aka our future- coming," Quinn's voice was filled with emotion and she had a tear running down her cheek. Puck slammed his fist against the locker. She didn't flinch.

"Who else is there to date? Finn's not going to take you back, Mike and Matt are in relationships and no one else in glee wants you like that and Beth has marred your rep," Puck choked out.

"I can wait," Quinn murmured.

"You can wait? That is insane you are in high school. High school is relationship mating grounds," Puck snorted.

"Don't even try to joke about 'mating grounds'. You've already had a child, and don't you ever forget that," Quinn said maliciously, she did _not _come all this way to hear him mock pregnancy and Beth. For once, Puck was truly afraid. He was afraid of the vicious (though tear streaked) blonde in front of him.

"So that's it? You're actually breaking up with me?" Puck asked. Quinn nodded.

"Yes. And don't fool yourself, I'm not coming back. The more you dream, the more it'll hurt," Quinn offered gently. Puck scowled and stormed off. Finn watched Puck sulk by in a furious rage. He had _never_ seen Puck so angry before. Finn knew only one thing could make Puck _that_ livid.

Finn ran down the hallways, searching faces for the one he was looking for. He gave up after ten minutes. He stared down at the end of the hallway.

Quinn ran away from Puck's locker, looking for that knowing thought. After a fruitless search she gave up and stared down the end of the hallway.

His eyes widened.

She gasped slightly.


	17. Whole Again

Quinn saw Finn at the end of the hallway. He stared back at her. Ignoring all of the other kids she walked to him and his strides mimicked hers. She could feel some stares on her back but she didn't care. Her eyes were trained on Finn.

When Finn was close enough she reached her arm out and linked her hands with his. A shudder of electricity ran through both of them. Quinn mustered all of the courage she had, she was strong and gentle at the same time.

"I know I kept pushing you away…but I'm stronger now. Stronger because I endured Puck to keep you safe, stronger because I left him to be with you, stronger because waiting was the worst torture ever _and I lived_. I love you," Quinn murmured. Finn squeezed her hand. Her hand was soft and cool to the touch, a perfect companion for his warm skin.

"I love you too, _so much_. You are like the best thing that ever happened. And I'm stronger too. When you kept breaking my heart, I knew that somehow I'd be okay. I'm _not_ letting you go now," Finn smiled and melded his lips onto Quinn's. All activity in the hallways stopped. Slushies about to be thrown were pulled back and conversations stopped mid-sentence. Finn and Quinn pulled away but still held onto each other. They were breathless and happy, each taking in what they just did. Finn tucked Quinn's hair behind her ear and smiled, earning a trusting smile from her as well. Finn gently pressed his forehead to hers, receiving a breathy laugh from the angel in front of him.

"Quinn?"

"FINN!"

The spluttered cries of Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry separate the couples embrace. Quinn and Finn faced the angry duo together, still holding hands.

"I thought you said you needed to think," Rachel cried out indignantly. Quinn returned Rachel's scowl with a cool glare.

"What the hell? I thought you two gave up on this whacked out fantasy?" Puck demanded.

"It was bound to happen, better than us going behind your backs," was Quinn's answer and the two walked out the door; Finn took a blueberry slushie from the hands of an ever-ready football player and stuck to unused straws in it.

"Care for a drink?" Finn asked and kissed Quinn's forehead. She smirked and laughed at him.

"Has anyone ever told you how clever you are?" she asked.

"Me? Clever?" Finn asked playfully. Quinn felt relief spreading throughout her.

"Yes, you," she replied and kissed him again.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Finn asked, looking at an angry Puck and sniveling Rachel.

Quinn saw the two 'rejecteds' look at each other. Rachel turned to cry into Noah's chest.

"Yeah, you know…I think they'll be just fine," she said and took a sip of the slushie.

"Hey, stop hogging the juice," Finn said, only to get a face full of the now just barely chilled drink. He laughed and scooped some out of the cup with his hands to throw it on Quinn.

Carol looked from Finn to Quinn and back again. They were covered in blue ice.

"What _happened_?" she asked. The two shrugged.

"Love," they said in unison.

And when they kissed, all there was to them was each other...and the taste of blueberries.


	18. I Honestly Love you Epilogue

Quinn woke up slowly. The white, fluffy comforter was cool but warm at the same time. Quinn stretched and looked out of the large, light windows at the beautiful view. She rolled over and kissed her husband awake.

"Morning," she whispered.

"Hey, Quinn," he smiled and kissed her again.

"Finn," Quinn sighed happily when they had pulled apart. A cool hand intertwined with Quinn's.

"Morning," Quinn murmured. Three heads pulled out from under the comforter on the large bed.

"Morning mommy and daddy," the little girl who was holding Quinn's hand said. Quinn and Finn smiled down at their children. The eldest, Adam, was eight years old. Like Finn, he was tall and athletic with dark hair but he had Quinn's hazel eyes and fair skin. The youngest, Shaun, was three years old with blond hair and Finn's deep brown eyes. The middle child, Cosette, was four and was tall like her father but (so far) had the figure of her mother. She had blond hair, though hers had a slight curl which Quinn did not and eyes that matched Shaun's. All three of the children had Quinn's gentle smirk and Finn's ingenuity.

In the afternoon there was a knock on the door. Santana, Brittany and Kurt were all standing in the door.

"Guess who we ran into today?" Kurt said and raised an eyebrow.

"No idea," Quinn said as she scooped up Shaun and placed him on her hip.

"Celine and Will Berry," Santana finished Kurt's news. Early into her freshman year of college, Rachel had become pregnant with Will. Will's father was none other than one Noah Puckerman and after graduating college Puck and Rachel had Celine and then got married and moved to up-state New York where Rachel started working in theater. She was good, but she hadn't had her big-break yet.

"Oh," Finn said, a little bored by the news. Cosette ran in, her blond hair flying by. Cosette and Shaun had never met any of the glee friends except Santana.

"Whose beauties are these? Quinn are these your sister's kids?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, Brittany…this is our son Shaun," Quinn started.

"Oh my god, he_ is_ yours! He looks like the perfect balance of the two of you," Kurt cooed. Finn picked up Cosette.

"She's yours too? Wow, guys she's stunning," Brittany said, her smarts having improved during college.

"Yes. This is our little Cosette. Cosette Drizzle Hudson," Quinn cooed.

Two little kids ran into the house, both three years old.

"Mama? Can we play with Adam today?" a little girl asked. She had long, slightly curly black hair and tan skin that matched her brother's.

"Not today, Madison we just stopped in to say hello," Santana said and picked up her little girl. The three glee friends left, along with Santana's twins.

"Who is Madison and Henry's father?" Finn asked as he sat on the couch, still holding Cosette.

"Mr. Schue," Quinn said and sat next to Finn.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Long story. Let's just say they weren't exactly in the best state for decision making," Quinn said. Cosette wriggled out of her father's arms and ran off to play with Adam, and Shaun followed her. Quinn placed her arms around Finn's neck and he pulled her onto his lap.

"I love you," Quinn said seriously. Quinn kissed his jaw line.

"I love you too," Finn said and Quinn pulled away.

They sat there, staring at each other, taking in the beauty of the lifestyle they had fashioned. And mostly taking in the beauty of the three lives they had created together.


End file.
